Pathetically Cliche
by my.reinvention.24-7
Summary: Quinn hates how she feels about him. Why can't the cliche feeling just end already? Too bad it's just never that simple. Especially when it comes to Logan Reese. Logan/Quinn One-shot Reposted.


Pathetically Cliché

I decided to repost this on my new account. Review please!

This is a one-shot I wrote one night! Tell me what you think! It's a Logan/Quinn or a Quogan or a Luinn. Lol, it's little cliché if you didn't get that by the title.

…………

Pathetically Cliché

The 16-year-old brunette dodged the crowded campus, balancing her concentration between the sidewalk and the open book in her palm. Readjusting her thick, black glasses, she glanced over at her addiction, instantly regretting it. Seeing him with her made that sharp pain stab her again, subduing it, she moved on.

Thirty feet away a 16-year-old boy with silky bronze curls watched the girl with mild interest. The senses in his hands were numb, feeling their way around the same blonde girl's thin waist as she nibbled his ear awkwardly trying to win over his attention. It worked, as the brunette meandered out of his line of vision he continued making out with the same old chick whose name he could never seem to remember.

…………

Quinn Pensky finally reached her dorm door, 101, after taking twice as long to get there. Finals week was so hectic; everyone bustling around trying desperately to get in some last minute studying. It didn't bother her much, after all, last year she'd been offered a college scholarship at only fifteen. It wasn't like she really needed to try too hard.

Why didn't she pick up on this opportunity, you ask? It was all _his_ fault.

That's right, this is one of those cliché, nerdy academic girl falls in love with the popular jock, romance stories. Quinn couldn't bear the fact that if she left her Pacific Coast Academy boarding school for college she wouldn't be able to see him anymore. She hated how much she needed him and he didn't even know.

He insulted her everyday and she processed it, but it didn't change the fact that she was head-over-heels-in-love with Logan Reese. You heard right. Despite the fact that half the time she saw him he had a blonde, report card the same as her bra size, plastic, slut, draped over his arm, but that didn't change anything either. As much as she wanted the feeling to go away and as much as she thought staying here and getting used to him being around her everyday, it didn't happen. And deep inside, she knew it never would. But that was very deep inside and there was no way in this world she was ever fessing up to anything to anyone anytime soon.

Quinn dropped her finished book on her desk and turned on the mini apple television installed in the dorm she shared with her best friend Zoey Brooks and Lola Martinez. Maybe a little Girly-Cow could get her mind off Logan. Huh, fat chance.

After about five minutes of an animated cow wearing lipstick, Zoey burst into the room, eyes scanning it quickly looking like she was on crack.

"Hey Zo, are you okay?" Her face burst into a huge grin and she exploded into a fit of giggles.

"I'm better then fine! The best thing just happened to me! Have you seen Lola? I want to tell you both at the same time." The millisecond Zoey finished her sentence Lola flew in through the open door wearing the same expression as Zoey, and looking just as happy.

"You won't believe what just happened to me!"

"You won't believe what just happened to _me_!"

Lola rushed over to Zoey as Quinn watched both of them. "You first."

Lola shook her head, "No, you first."

They continued this for 30 more seconds before Quinn got a little over-irritated. "Zoey! Just go freaking first!"

Zoey and Lola both looked taken aback at the fact Quinn spoke out, usually she had a higher tolerance for their antics. "Okay I will. Gosh, Quinn, you seem a little tense."

"I'm fine," Quinn avoided their eyes fumbling with her fingers, "Just, you know, uh, last day of finals. The stress just hasn't worn off yet."

Lola and Zoey exchanged glances and Quinn was increasingly getting annoyed by the second. "Alright, if you say so. But, anyway, today Chase finally asked me out!"

Lola and Quinn's mouths both dropped and Lola began happy dancing with Zoey. Quinn just smiled. At least something good happened. Zoey and Chase had been years in the making, but Chase had never summed up enough guts to finally ask her out.

"Yeah, we're going to the movies tonight. What are your guys' plans for this Friday night?"

"Well," Lola gushed, "I will be going out to dinner with Michael tonight."

"That's great!" Michael was another member of the 'gang' and Lola had been interested in him lately. Chase and Michael probably promised each other they'd asked the girls out tonight as a celebration for the end of finals, Quinn supposed.

As the two girls performed their celebratory jig again, Quinn couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Nothing near the amount of sting when she saw Logan with his new flavor of the week, but now the whole gang was paired up except for her.

She walked over to her bed and pulled out her latest scientific equation, this one about a formula to instantly eliminate foot odor, wondering sadly if this is what she'd be doing all night. Quinn scribbled a few numbers on the edge of her paper as she felt to lumps of weight settle on the end of her bed.

"Is something wrong Quinn?" Zoey asked, concern filling her chocolate brown eyes.

Lola's slim form backed her up, "You really haven't been yourself the last couple of weeks."

Quinn struggled not to roll her eyes. She pushed her notebook off her lap and crossed the room away form her friends. "Look, I told you, it's just finals. I'm fine."

"But you never worry about tests. You always pass." Quinn flipped around, her long, wavy hair following her shoulder, and finally losing it.

"Look, I said I'm fine okay?! Just leave me alone!" Lola and Zoey flashed hurt across their faces and Quinn instantly regret lashing out. It was too late to apologize right now, she could just leave them to have their nights of fun without her.

Quinn grabbed her key and slammed the door behind her. She walked out the front door of their dorm building, looking for a place to let the tears surface that she was fighting down and deliberately trying to hurry pass the crowded lounge.

Eventually she came across a wide tree in a secluded grassy area. One or two drops had escaped the corners of her eyes as she walked her, but as she slid down the trunk of the oak she erupted in hollow sobs.

All her emotions sort of piled into one force and this was too much. Quinn put all her effort into stopping the tears because she knew how stupid she must look to any passing onlookers but it wasn't simple. Over her shoulder she heard a voice address her and she felt color race to her cheeks.

"Quinn?" Logan. Of course, it had to be him. "Quinn is that you?"

She settled her sobs slightly but her breathing was still shallow. She gulped and nodded at him. He must have been sitting on the other side of the tree that she fell into.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" She could feel him at her side, trying to get a look at her face.

'N-No. I-I-I'm f-fine." Quinn brushed away the last water leaking form her eye and began regaining composure.

In her peripheral vision she could see him grin arrogantly the way she loved. She hated how cliché she was. "No, I'm fine. I mean seriously, have you seen me lately? You, however, are crying."

Logan quickly frowned though when he realized she wasn't laughing at him, or even looking at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked up, surprised that he was actually acting like he cared. "Logan, I'm okay, honestly. Look, I'm not crying anymore."

She started to get up pushing herself away from the tree, but he clasped her wrist and pulled her back down next to him. "You may have stopped crying, but that doesn't mean whatever's wrong went away. I want to know what happened."

_Yeah,_ she thought to herself, _what's wrong is that I really want to kiss you right now, and I really shouldn't. _"it's just…. Chase asked Zoey out and Lola's going out with Michael, you have Elizabeth. And I alone tonight, again. I yelled at them before I left and I really regret it now."

Logan's brow furrowed in confusion, like it does when he's deciphering his English homework and Quinn couldn't help but think he was adorable. "Wait, who's Elizabeth?"

Quinn believe this. Had he gone insane? "Uh, your latest girlfriend, I think."

"Oh, so that was her name…" He quickly turned pink and met her eyes shamefully. "It's just that…. Well she never really meant that much to me anyway."

Quinn was still getting over the fact that Logan Reese just blushed, she didn't know it was physically possible. Wait, his girlfriend didn't mean much to him? "What do you mean 'meant'? Aren't you still dating her?"

She tried to act positive, but just talking about this was killing her. "Nah, she broke up with me today."

She raised her eyebrows, a little flicker of hope thinking that maybe her night was talking a turn for the better. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Logan shrugged, his curls moving with him. "Like I said, it didn't hurt much. But the reason she left was weird. She said I was acting distracted."

"Distracted?"

Suddenly he wouldn't look her in the eye, and he began busing himself with the hem of his shorts. "Uh-huh, she claimed I wasn't giving her enough attention, that I was giving it to someone else. I'm realizing now…that, she was right."

Quinn started pulling grass out of the ground beside her, all hope lost that things were looking any brighter. "Oh…"

Logan sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair exasperatedly. He opened his mouth to say something more to her, but he found she was already standing up.

"Lola and Zoey are probably freaking out with out a third party to vote on their outfits… so, I better go." She really didn't want to leave, but it was too cliché already, listening to him talk about some other girl his that his affection had focused on now would just be too much.

She thought she should say something, though. He really didn't have to be there to help her. He could have just left like she'd expect him to in the first place. "Um, Logan?"

"Yes?" He said, getting up off the ground looking disappointed and ashamed.

For the first time, Quinn actually gave into an impulse. She flung her arms around his neck and surprisingly he locked his arms around her waist protectively.

"Thank you, Logan. This means a lot. I hope things with whoever that new girl you're distracted with work out." She whispered this in his ear and felt his shoulders relax around her. Quinn cursed herself for being such a good friend and released him.

"No problem. Anytime, Quinn." She blushed a little and left as fast as she could, leaving him standing there alone.

On her way back to the dorm she contemplated ways to apologize to her best friends. Quinn knew they would forgive her in a heartbeat, but she just didn't have the words to say how she felt without telling them everything about how she was secretly in love with Logan.

Five minutes later she opened the door quietly to Zoey and Lola trying to fix each other's outfits with no avail. Half of Lola's hair was straight and the other was curly and Zoey was wearing two different shoes and two different earrings.

"QUINN!" They both shouted and enveloped her in a hug.

"Lola, Zoey, I'm so incredibly sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you and, I mean, its just…" Quinn finished lamely with no ending. "I had a better speech planned, but I can't seem to remember it."

Zoey smiled one of her sisterly caring grins, "Don't worry, we forgive you. But we kind of need your help."

"Plus we know the real reason you are so touchy." Lola put in casually. Quinn froze, blood already flowing to her cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We mean, the thing between you and Logan." Zoey supplied like I was a kindergartner.

"Psh! We have no thing!" Quinn lied retrieving the other shoe for Zoey from across the room.

"Thanks," Zoey sat talking the shoe, "but we know you are in love with him. It is a little obvious to everyone but him unfortunately."

Quinn sighed and sat down on her bed, head in her hands. "Really?" They nodded and she rubbed her temples easing the small headache forming. "Wow, this just keep getting more and more pathetically cliché."

Lola and Zoey were both unsure of what to tell her in this situation. Neither had ever had this problem, at least not this bad. "It's going to be okay, Quinn. Things will work out in the end."

Lola cringed hoping she would explode again, 'But, in the meantime do you think you could help us decide what to wear?" Zoey smacked her shoulder and Lola mouthed the word 'What?'.

"Yeah, I'll help you out." Quinn couldn't help but laugh at her friends. She was happy they cared so much. Ten minutes later both Zoey and Lola matched their outfits correctly and headed off to Sushi Rox and the on campus movie theater to meet the two guys.

Quinn read a book alone for a few seconds before deciding just to watch a movie alone. She changed into a pair of gray sweat shorts and a relaxed loose fitting tee shirt. Quinn out in the movie Cheaper By the Dozen. It was one of her favorites, plus it put her in the family feel good mood even when she was so far away from home.

As she was looking for the DVD on the bookshelf the door burst open. It scared her to death and nearly knocked her over. She clutched her heart that was now racing,

"You almost gave me a heart attack- oh, Logan. What are you doing here?" He looked flustered and bags had formed under his eyes that weren't there an hour ago.

"Quinn, I need to say something." Logan crossed the room and faced her as Quinn watched reproachfully with interest.

"Logan, what's going on?" He took her hands in his as she felt a tingly sensation spread to her toes.

"I've just realized something big. This may sound pathetically cliché, but I don't care anymore. For the past, almost year, I've been nearly obsessed with this one girl. I've tried so many different things to get my mind off her: made out with the stupidest girls that I can't even remember anything about, even insulted her, trying to convince myself that I didn't feel this way. I'm so ashamed of the way I've acted, and I'm making this right."

Quinn remarked to herself his sparkling eyes and a thin layer of nervous sweat forming on his muscular arms. Excitement was bubbling inside her because she had an idea of which girl he was talking about. After all she wasn't as stupid as his past girlfriends.

"Quinn, you're driving me crazy. I've fallen in love with you and I can't control it."

She grinned as broad as even and his started to as well. "I feel the same way, Logan."

No sooner had the words come out, then she felt his lips press hard against hers. The sparks were erupting behind her closed eyes, and she brought her hand up to his tangled hair. His hands found her waist and the stayed in that position for as long as they could.

They broke apart, breathing heavily and resting their foreheads against each other.

Logan smiled, "We are so pathetically cliché, you know that right?"

Quinn grinned contagiously, "I'm starting to think that being cliché isn't so pathetic."

…………

**This might be bad because I wrote it all in one night, but oh well. It's my first Zoey 101. Review please! Thank you!**

**Kenzii **


End file.
